Sin mirar atrás
by Satine dreamer
Summary: Historia breve, en principio de un solo capítulo, sobre el final de Marlene McKinnon. La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a JKR, salvo algún suelto que me pertenecen a mí y a dos persona del foro Hogwarts Sundown.


La frustración que invadía su cuerpo aumentaba con cada tenue rayo de sol primaveral que se colaba por la ventana. Se encontraba en una sala espaciosa, de grandes dimensiones, ocupada por un amplio sofá de cuero oscuro y una mesa baja de madera. Tres de las cuatro paredes se escondían tras las altas estanterías llenas de libros, dejando sólo el espacio necesario para una pequeña y ajada puerta de madera. La pared restante era un enorme ventanal con vistas a una plaza ahora desierta, pero que durante la tarde acogía a multitud de niños y ancianos. Las ramas de los árboles comenzaban a mostrar algunas hojas verdes, pero que pronto se marchitaban por la constante presencia de dementores en los alrededores.

Se alejó de la cristalera para dejarse caer sobre el sillón. No era capaz de recordar cuántos días llevaba allí encerrada, porque todos eran iguales: tediosos y solitarios. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix procuraban no aparecerse por allí por temor a que ese piso franco también fuese localizado y poner en riesgo de nuevo una de sus puntos seguros. Hasta que el traidor de la Orden fuese descubierto, apenas contaba con más visita que las esporádicas apariciones de Sirius entre misión y misión. No tenía correo, no tenía acceso al Profeta y toda la información que obtenía era sesgada, ya que estaba totalmente segura de que el muchacho la ocultaba información.

Un destello la puso en alerta, pero pronto volvió a respirar. La niebla volvía a caer sobre Londres y los coches circulaban con las luces encendidas. Se acarició el brazo y notó como el vello estaba en punta y su piel de gallina. Notó un suave escozor en todo el cuerpo, recordando la terrible sensación de la maldición cruciatus: era como si un fuego intenso ardiese sobre la piel al tiempo que lentamente todos sus huesos estuviesen a punto de resquebrajarse. Cerró los ojos mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Había sido una emboscada y ella, al menos, había salido con vida. Pese a estar sola, se apresuró a secarse la lágrima que se había escapado y corría libremente por su mejilla. Ni siquiera había podido ir al funeral de sus hermanos.

Dumbledore la había obligado a quedarse allí, en su propio piso, sin opción a réplica, por su propio bien. "Han puesto precio a todos los McKinnon", la había dicho Sirius aquella misma noche, cuando ella consiguió cambiar la tristeza por la rabia. "No les importa si vivos o muertos..." La había susurrado mientras la acariciaba el pelo. Los McKinnon se habían convertido en un objetivo primordial de La Cúpula desde el primer momento por su poderío económico. De poco les valió atacar Gringotts y cortar el suministro económico del mundo mágico cuando de una familia como aquella se trataba, cuyo grueso de ingresos provenía del mundo muggle. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, la familia de Marlene era una de las más poderosas, económicamente hablando, del mundo mágico... Y de las más peligrosas para los objetivos de la Cúpula. Habían comprado varios pisos y casas, algunos ya descubiertos por sus opositores, otros aún protegidos y acogiendo a mestizos y defensores de los ideales de la Orden del Fénix.

Si cerraba los ojos podía verlos... Albert, Andrew y Elliot... Marie y Katherine, que estaba embarazada cuando la asesinaron... Aún no entendía por qué habían vuelto todos a Londres, por qué se habían arriesgado así. No conseguía comprender que amenaza suponían ellos, que habían rechazado formar parte de la Orden, que sólo habían buscado poner a salvo a sus familias. La noche antes de que Katherine y Andrew fuesen asesinados habían estado allí, con ella, cenando tranquilamente, incluso riendo y bromeando. Ahora estaban a varios metros bajo tierra, enterrados juntos, como ellos querían... La familia que nunca llegó.

Se sentía tan sola, tan abandonada que terminaba por ponerse furiosa. Había destrozado una de las habitaciones en un ataque de ira. Había arañado con sus propias manos el papel de pared hasta que sus manos sangraron. ¿De qué servía la magia si no podía proteger a nadie? ¿Para qué estar ahí encerrada si cuando pudiese salir estaría sola porque habían asesinado a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia? ¿Quién iría después? ¿Sirus? ¿James y Lily? ¿Y qué pasaría entonces con Harry? Se removió en el sofá, pensando en todo aquello, nerviosa, notando con las ganas de llorar volvían de nuevo a ella.

¿Tan terrible sería que saliese de allí durante un par de horas? ¿A quién podía dañar? Sólo quería saber que sus padres estaban bien, que Robert y los niños seguían protegidos. Ella podía ver la casa, era una de las guardianas de la mansión, como todos sus hermanos y un miembro de la Orden cuya identidad desconocía. Alargó la mano y tomó un pergamino rasgado con algunas anotaciones sobre una poción y garabateó con un bolígrafo una breve nota que dejó allí mismo. No podía pasar nada, sólo era una visita fugaz para asegurarse de que todo seguía en orden y volvería a la casa.

Atravesó el largo y oscuro pasillo, ignorando las habitaciones destrozadas o abandonadas que dejaba a izquierda y derecha. No la preocupaba la limpieza de la casa. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido algo. Se sentía como una planta: la falta de aire y luz del sol la había ido volviendo cada vez más mustia. Al llegar a la entrada se fijó en su reflejo en el cristal. Poco quedaba del cuerpo atlético que mantuvo en el colegio gracias al deporte. Su piel estaba pálida, de un tono enfermizo, surcado por dos oscuras y marcadas ojeras. Los labios los tenía resecos y casi habían olvidado lo que era sonreír. Giró la vista antes de continuar deprimiéndose con su propio reflejo y, con la mano ligeramente temblorosa y llena de dudas, giró el picaporte. Una ráfaga de aire frío golpeó su cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse. Sólo necesitaba dar un paso para poder aparecerse. Miró hacia atrás, hacia la seguridad que dejaba, esperando, en cierto modo, que de pronto Sirius tomase su brazo y la hiciese retroceder, obligándola a quedarse allí. Pero no había nadie.

La casa de sus padres estaba a oscuras. En aquella zona, la niebla de los dementores era aún más densa que en la ciudad. Marlene sentía como si su cuerpo pesase más de lo normal, como si de pronto se aplanase ante una fuerza invisible. Tragó saliva antes de cruzar la valla de madera que hacía las veces de escudo contra los intrusos. Había algo raro allí que no terminaba de localizar, pero a buen seguro se trataba sólo de sus nervios, de su ansiedad por abrazar a su madre después de casi dos años sin verla. Llegó al porche y, por un instante, dudó en llamar. Fue el tiempo necesario para que un haz de luz verde iluminase el cielo, dejando una figura en el cielo visible a kilómetros a la redonda.

Se mareó. No podía ser. No podía pensar. No podía moverse. Empujó con su huesuda mano la puerta de entrada que se abrió sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. Notó su respiración acelerada y comenzó a moverse sin pensar en qué era lo que hacía, procurando ignorar qué se iba a encontrar. Avanzaba a tientas, sin mirar a ningún lado salvo al frente, ignorando el fuerte olor a metal y el constante chapoteo sobre el que se movían sus pies. Escuchó voces y pasos que venían del piso superior. Apretó con fuerza la varita, a sabiendas de que, con lo débil que estaba, poco o nada podría hacer.

Despertó tiempo después. Ni siquiera fue consciente del hechizo que la noqueó. Se encontraba bocabajo, sobre un charco de sangre. No pudo reprimir las nauseas y se incorporó para vomitar a un lado. Pudo oír claramente una carcajada. Quiso levantarse pero no pudo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, con esa cadena en su tobillo? ¿Sabría alguien que había desaparecido? Miró a su alrededor, tratando de enfocar todo lo que había en aquella habitación. Y hubiese deseado no hacerlo. Su padre y su madre yacían en un rincón, pudriéndose, como si de escoria se tratase. Volvió a vomitar. Un suave llanto atrajo su atención. ¡Cuánto habían crecido! Robert y Stella, sus sobrinos, estaban sentados cerca de ella, bajo el cuerpo de una mujer que colgaba de unas cadenas del techo, y a quien reconoció como Sophie, su cuñada. Quiso sonreírles, infundirles calma, pero los gritos de su hermano que llegaban desde una habitación cercana no la permitían reaccionar. No tardaron mucho en llevar allí su cadáver y lanzarlo junto a los niños. "Bastardos", les gritó Marlene, con voz ronca, a lo que aquellos hombres enmascarados se limitaron a reír. "Cobardes... Si me vais a matar al menos dad la cara". Más risas.

Pasaron horas, o quizá un día entero, o quizá sólo unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a por ella. Sonrió, o al menos eso intentó, al pasar junto a los dos niños. Tenía que pensar. Necesitaba una varita, mandar un mensaje. No podía pasarle nada a sus sobrinos... Ella debía protegerlos. Era su madrina y única pariente con vida. Sin embargo, un gesto de la mujer que tenía frente a ella la dejó claro lo que iba a suceder. Una luz verde iluminó dos veces el pasillo. Los habían matado a sangre fría y ella no había podido hacer nada. Dejó de forcejear. ¿Qué importaba ya? Quería que su último pensamiento fuese para Sirius.

"¿Dónde están los Potter?". ¿Con que era eso lo que querían? No, no lo oirían de sus labios. Bellatrix Black, que era la única mujer que estaba allí, empleaba una voz chillona. Claramente, La Cúpula se estaba quedando sin recursos. Desde que Moody llegó al poder en el puesto de Aurores, la cacería había sido bestial y pocos neo-mortífagos no habían sufrido alguna persecución. Más gritos y hechizos siguieron, bombardeando el cuerpo de Marlene que apenas sí hacía esfuerzos para algo más que no fuese gritar. No iba a delatar a sus amigos. Cuando conseguía coger aire, los insultaba, incitándoles a mostrar su rostro. Los conocía a todos, algunos incluso habían sido compañeros suyos en el colegio. Un suave "clin" indicó que alguien más se había aparecido en la casa. "Sé donde están", digo una voz aguda, parecida a los chillidos que emiten las ratas. Marlene la reconoció de inmediato. "Traidor", le gritó. Pudo oír los pasos acelerados de Peter Pettigrew por el pasillo, alejándose, gritando que ella debería estar muerta, antes de que volviese a desaparecerse.

Unos ojos claros, acompañados de una cruel sonrisa, se pusieron a la altura de los suyos. Marlene dejó escapar una risa sarcástica mientras las lágrimas comenzaba a brotar de sus ojos. James y Lily, y el pequeño Harry, habían sido descubiertos por la persona en la que habían depositado toda su confianza. Pensó en Sirius, en cómo reaccionaría cuando lo descubriese. Marlene quería que lo matara, que lo hiciera sufrir hasta que rogase que le llegase el final. "Tenías que ser tú...", le dijo a los ojos que tenía delante de ella. "De entre todos los bastardos y cerdos de tu calaña, tenías que ser tú... Te puedo imaginar, Foerster, gritando como una nena, ofreciéndote voluntario". Le escupió a la cara. La rabia, el dolor, la impotencia,... Todo se hacía un amasijo dentro de ella, que había perdido la esperanza en el mismo momento en el que el muchacho se acercó con aquella sonrisa a ella. "Al menos, espero que cuides de Leah", le dijo después de recibir un cruciatus llegado de no sabía quién de los presentes.

Cerró los ojos y buscó su rostro, con esa sonrisa divertida y sus expresivos ojos que siempre coqueteaban con los suyos. La estaba diciendo adiós. Ella sólo quería gritarle que le quería, que sentía haber sido una estúpida. Cuando Sirius llegó a la casa de los McKinnon no le dejaron entrar. ¿Para qué torturar aún más a un muchacho que ya había sacrificado tanto? Moody negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, no quería ver como el muchacho se derrumbaba ante él. El cielo aún iluminado por aquella repulsiva marca le recordaba que si se hubiesen dado más prisa, si Petterson no le hubiese hecho firmar todos aquellos papeles, quizá los niños y la chica se hubiesen salvado. Escupió a un lado y entró. Aquella noche empezaba el final de esa guerra, se lo había jurado a sí mismo... Aunque aquello le costase la vida.


End file.
